vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100036-merge-all-servers-into-1-3-big-servers-instead-of-all-low-carbine-plz
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- On top of this, merge the servers and remove/reduce the instancing. It's totally unneeded. | |} ---- Where did they say low is 10,000 players? | |} ---- ---- ---- They didn't, but it's a pretty good assumption knowing what they said about the capacity of their servers vs. others. | |} ---- Never looks like it from in-game, and that's the point to the thread. Also, where did they say low pop servers are high? And where did they say this was in relation to WoW specifically? No, that's just a baseless assumption unless you have proof. | |} ---- Screen capping like this really doesn't prove anything. Apart from you being up at that time of day. I want a screen cap every hour for a whole week for better results. I'm pretty sure the devs have posted their take on this type of screen capping. They have stated that their server cap is higher than other games so low can be medium or something of that nature. Good luck! | |} ---- ---- I agree, the whole zone instancing thing is strange and makes me feel so lonely. Very few dommies to gank in pvp zones. The only issue I can see with removing this is traffic for completing challenges. | |} ---- That's certainly a fair concern. The easiest solution to that is to make challenges scale based on the population within, say, 100m of the challenge area. Nobody around? Pick 20 roses yo. 15 doms got the place on lockdown? Sneaky sneak your ass in and get 10 roses man. | |} ---- Not seeing each other doesn't address all the lag/congestion that would erupt during peak hours. Also, at this point in the life cycle of WS growth is somewhat expected. It is far more sensible to plan up for people rather than constantly changing the number of servers in use just because it's not that busy at X time on Y server. A business can't react as fast as consumers. If your server is low pop. during your playtimes then find a server that matches your play times and move there. It will take long than 2 months for NCSoft/CRB to decide to consolidate servers. | |} ---- But why? I thought their intention was to build for a dedicated few. If that was their goal, they have achieved it. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- NO. The instancing is awesome. In non-instanced games, the result is that I hate other players and wish they'd quit playing, so I have less competition (for mobs, gathering, whatever). That happens to a much lesser extent in WildStar due to the instancing. | |} ---- So you want instancing to stay...because you want a single player experience...in the open world of an MMO. Buddy, this might not be the right genre for you. | |} ---- Lets make some assumptions 1) Carbine isn't lying when they said their server is designed to have several magnitude higher capacity than a typical server 2) The typical server in mentioned can be represented by WoW server 3) The WoW server's capacity is ~10k concurrent users (WoW has never released this info, so this is speculation reported by various MMORPG websites based on years of WoW data) So just do the math. | |} ---- I don't get why people keep saying that over and over, it's just a (cup)cake. Sure it's probably higher than WoW, or let's admit, any other MMO, but let's be honest, not by much: 10k on a server won't happen soon. You'd be pretty optimistic to trust that. Now let's leave theory aside, open our 3 social windows: I can't have more than 20% of my peps (from friends to circles and guildies) during peaks. Thayd doesn't feel crowded at all (ie: there's always more NPC than players in my screen), and if you can find someone in something else than DQ area/Blighthaven you're already lucky. PvP queues doesn't lie either. And finally, when we find a match, it's the same guys over and over. Dungeons and Raids seems healthy tho. Everything else is dead for good. | |} ---- And yet, how are the servers configured at this moment in time? Who is this not right for? (You can have rich multiplayer with dungeons, chat channels, the economy, et cetera, without having a thousand people swarming over every iron ore node.) | |} ---- ---- 1) An order of magnitude means 10x. This detail has not been stated by any carbine employee, unless you have a link to them saying it. 2) You're assuming this. What if they mean a Counterstrike server, with 64 concurrent users seeing each other? Again, where's the link? 3) If WoW hasn't released this info, you're again making an assumption with no hard data. There's no math to be done without hard numbers. edit: When you say "several of magnitude", you are in fact saying wildstar servers hold 100x to 1000x as many people as "a typical server". | |} ---- You would be better off giving some evidence for your side of the argument(without assuming) than constantly screaming "assuming! assuming!" | |} ---- ---- The evidence for my side is census data that players have collected using addons coupled with snapshots of server loads at various "peak" times. Additionally, anecdotal screenshots of empty city areas. I don't see anything like this coming from your side, buddy. And there's no screaming going on, refusing to accept unsupported assumptions is a very logical and rational way to handle an argument. Unless of course, you're interested in buying a bridge I happen to own? | |} ---- You have to do the search on the forum. It is said and is often linked several times. Again there is no hard data, and all things are just deductions. That is why I specific said those are assumptions on that the things people say are actually true. As for interpretations you can try to stretch it one way or the other all you want. What if they meant Candy Crush server? What if they meant the server I wrote in my spare time to handle my friend's RPG character files? What if they meant the UO server back in 1996? What if they meant diablo 1's server? What if they meant EVE Online's Server? What if they meant the NSA Data Server on Phone Recording? That is why there is a thing call common sense. If someone said "Typical Server" you can assume they meant the tiny server I wrote to handle friend's RPG character files - but most would think that only a truly detached from reality person would think that is "Typical". Like I said before the WoW server info is published by MMORPG Data sites and is an estimation based on WoW's login data. WoW Server technology is actually quite dated, so I am not even sure if it is still "typical" these days, but I thought to use it because it is commonly referenced in any MMO discussion. Be your own person and do your own research if you find the research of others lacking. | |} ---- If you're going to admit you have no numbers to present in your argument, please don't act snide and say something like "do the math" and try to pretend that you've made a convincing argument. My own research shows the population is dropping despite the baseless marketing spin being presented by those with buyer's remorse. | |} ---- ---- Why does on side of the argument have to provide numbers while the other doesn't? Why do people take a marketing line as absolute truth? It doesn't really matter either way at this point as Carbine has chosen to not release any numbers concerning population. Which makes me lean towards the numbers not being too impressive. They tried to spin the launch issues into a positive sure enough. Bioware/EA was really forthcoming about their 1.7mil. | |} ---- ---- In that instance, it's just hiding empty realms by saying "Oh, they COULD have 9,999 players on it!" It's why I dislike the way their marketing department keeps mentioning the low to medium part; it doesn't tell us anything as players and just gives them wiggle room to obfuscate the real activity levels. | |} ---- I wish... | |} ---- Guild Wars 2 has no real economy. Carbine stated specifically they like the size and feel of local economies. I agree. | |} ---- Do you have proof? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No one is saying population didn't drop. It went from 45 minute Queue to medium at peak time. So not sure why you would think anyone said population didn't drop. What I did is to explain why someone came up with the 10k number. You can say "I don't believe what Carbine has said" then that is fine. It would make no difference to you then if Carbine said "Our census show that we have 900,000 subscriber." Because no one is going to have a third party census complete with a notarized note available at your local government office upon request. What we have is the statement Carbine have made. Based on that statement you can come up with some estimations. If you are the type to say "Well only exact number matter, educated guess don't mean a thing." then I would suggest try to dig up exact numbers on your own instead of asking people to spoon feed it to you then dismiss them on the basis of being an estimate without any better info of your own. | |} ---- You are missing the point entirely, again. Asking someone to prove an unsupported assertion is not asking for "spoon feeding". You are making absolutely ridiculous claims that have zero grounding in reality. You posted earlier, "carbine said their servers are several of magnitude higher capacity" so a single wildstar server holds a thousand times or more than a WoW server, is what you're saying? And me asking you to back that incredible claim up with some proof is "spoon feeding"? And point in fact, lethality DID say the population didn't drop. Anyway, the 10k number was also a complete fabrication by him. It's unsupported and unsourced. Your attempt to "explain" it uses a lot of assumptions and "common sense" that allow so much room for error that the actual result is borderline meaningless. Here's your math. x * y * z * r = 10,000. None of the variables are actually known, but you swear the answer is correct. | |} ---- Every NA server but Rowsdower consistently hits Medium during NA prime time playing hours (Myrcalus hits Medium during other hours since it's an Oceanic server). Clearly there are more people playing WildStar on the majority of NA servers than what the maximum Low population is, so it doesn't matter if Low "could have 9,999 players". There are at the very least the minimum number of players that Medium represents playing on those servers. Most WildStar players have jobs and don't log in at all during the day, so even if you merged servers, if the cap of Low is very high, you probably wouldn't hit Medium during the off hours. The problem is the perception that nobody is around, even when servers are Medium. If you merge servers, you'll still have that perception as long as there is heavy instancing, or the majority of people are in different areas or playing the opposite faction. People could be constantly jumping from dungeon to dungeon, or from adventure to adventure or in their housing plots, or you could simply be in a different instance, and it could seem like there aren't many other people online. What WildStar needs is a way to know how many instances there are and a way to move between instances (like SWTOR has). Case in point: This wouldn't be an issue if players had the means to actually see who is on (for example, if /who actually worked and showed everyone on your map, regardless of instance) and had the option to go to a more highly populated instance. What WildStar would also benefit from are more 7-day passes and trial accounts. There are still a lot of people asking for buddy passes on reddit. There are plenty of things Carbine can consider before they resort to merging servers. | |} ---- You are refuting an educated guess on the grounds that it is an educated guess - without any counter arguments than wild assertions. If it was a number with no basis in reality then yes you are right. 1) What Carbine Said. Cougar said it, and many can confirm the thread exists. If you searched you should be able to find it. Whether you believe it or not is the basis of this whole thing. If you don't believe anything they said then all info the give you would be cast in the same light. So why are we even talking about population numbers? Since only an independent third party would satisfy the requirement. Assuming that Cougar isn't lying or talking out of his behind - then the Wildstar server is larger than a typical mmorpg server. I assume that is an acceptable point. 2) WoW has the most population, with the most servers. You can easily find their subscription numbers. You can easily find out their concurrency server info. People who compiled these numbers can make a very good estimate of what their server capacity is. I would think that these numbers should be acceptable. But I guess that unless the number came out of blizzard's own press release you would find it insufficient? But if you have a better estimate of the WoW server capacity then by all means present it. Since 10k was the number I found. As for sources, I dig up the info while ago, so I don't have the links. But it should be easy to find. If you want to verify them feel free to do so, and post corrections if you find a better number. 3) WoW being the "typical server" Cougar meant. Yes this is definitely a BIG assumption. So take it as you want. If you want to consider UO server a typical server then by all means do so. Do the calculation and post your belief of what Wildstar Low, Medium, High meant. So using assuming 1-3, and that Low means < 20% capacity 2x WoW = 20,000 = 4000 concurrency 3x WoW = 30,000 4x WoW = 40,000 = 10,000 concurrency 10x WoW = 100,000 20x WoW = 200,000 = 40,000 concurrency Even without #3 you still have #1. Which means the Low, Medium, High of Wildstar Server is still larger than typical MMO Servers. But again that would rest on whether you believe anything that comes from Carbine. | |} ---- ---- You're completely ignoring that you've changed what you're "quoting" them on now. This is called moving goal posts. And the burden of proof is on you, not on me. So no, this is not an acceptable point as your quote keeps changing. Find the quote and stick to it if you're going to use it, but first saying the servers are a thousand times larger than "other" servers, and then just a bit larger, is too big of a difference to just brush aside. Why are you using WoW? Did carbine specifically mention WoW in their low-to-medium comparison? Right here is where your example breaks apart, again. This is nothing that carbine said and wholly on you, and even then you're using guesses stacked on guesses made by other people years ago that you, again, can't provide a link to. Is that what Cougar meant? Did you ask him? Did he specifically say he meant WoW servers? Are you simply making things up to suit your own perspective? Only one of these questions can be answered with, "Yes". Is that what low means? According to who? Has carbine stated this? Are you inventing standards of measurement? Again, only one of these questions can be answered with, "Yes". "larger than a typical server" can also mean 10 people larger. It's a phrase that can mean anything, which is why it means nothing if you want an actual number, and only has value as marketing fluff and hype. This right here has nothing to do with believing carbine's statements, and everything to do with you inventing things whole-cloth. | |} ---- ---- ---- What did they say? Are they considering a merge yet or they think it's not needed or...? Sorry I catch a little bit of these threads but there's so many I didn't notice a Carbine reply. | |} ---- you're funny. especially since you seem to actually believe that is true. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ----